Morning of the Red Ghost: Falling Behind
by Scarlett Red Rose
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow remembers a lot. But how was he suposed to remember that his mutinous former first mate had a brother? And that the brother is now out for revenge?
1. The Beginning

Falling Behind

            The drums pounded their steady yet seemingly hallow beat.  Jack Spar- your pardon, that is _Captain_ Jack Sparrow had been caught.  Again.  And this would be the last time.  This time he _would_ die.

            If only he hadn't been so utterly _stupid_!  Of course he should have known that Victoria was trouble.  If it weren't for her he wouldn't be here now!  He could still remember her smile when she led him into her trap: A secluded cave that dead-ended.  He wanted to scream or bang his head on something.  Or better yet, find some rum.  But neither of those options were possible.  He just had to stand there and listen to some old man with one of the ugliest hairstyles he had ever seen read a long list of what he had done wrong in the eyes of the law.

            And Will was not here to save him this time.  No, definitely not this time.  They had guards posted _everywhere_!  Some of them were so close they could have stood on top of him, had they wanted to of course.  He had heard that they had put guards in front of the blacksmith shop and in front of Will and Elizabeth's home.  So much for that hopeful dramatic rescue.

            Jack rolled his eyes and then shut them tight as they met the glare of the sun.  Memories, bitter and sweet at the same time if that was possible at all, came flooding back.  One in particular…

            _"Come on Jack!  The treasures in here!"  He had followed her blindly, trusting her completely.  She had scampered on ahead, her slight stature suiting the cave excellently while he struggled to follow; his hat had kept being pulled off at the most inconvenient places._

_He had finally reached a place where there were no rocks. He wasn't sure if it was the back of the cave or not but he did know that he couldn't see Victoria anywhere!  Well, it hadn't been like he really could see much anyway but he had heard her slightly panted breathing until he had stepped out of the rocks._

_            "Victoria," He called out breathlessly.  "Victoria, where are you love?"  Then he was blinded by the harshness of lamp against pitch black.  Then…then a voice he had prayed never to hear again.  The one voice that was so cold and harsh that it struck fear in the hearts of all.  "Well, well.  If it isn't Jack Sparrow, back from Davy Jones locker.  Where you should have started rotting five years ago!"  Jack felt himself fall backwards and land on his back.  He couldn't see for a moment and that terrified him.  He scrambled backward until he felt the cold touch of a large, pointed rock.  His sight came back into focus and he looked into the merciless eyes of Captain Kinley._

_            The brother of the (now dead) dreaded Captain Barbossa._

            Jack swallowed only to learn that his throat was sore.  Nothing rum couldn't fix, he told himself.  His eyes stung from the sweat that ran off his forehead.  He wanted to be on the Pearl, his beloved Pearl… Most of the crew was dead at the bottom of the sea.  The others that had escaped, and how few they were, were probably trying to figure out the fastest way out of Port Royal.

            They had made a bargain with the Commodore.  He groaned as another flashback came…

            _"Come on mates, we're almost out of here!"  Jack jumped off the edge of the wall surrounding some stuck-up wealthy person's house.  He stumbled slightly as he hit the dirt but managed to keep his footing.  In a flash he had rounded the edge of another house ("Stuck-up," he muttered under his breath.) and met up with his comrades in commandeering.  "Come on lads!"  Anamaria shot him a dark look, which Jack could see even in the dark.  "And lass, around this way!"  A boom echoed through the night air as the crew reached the docks.  But they wouldn't be going anywhere.  "The Pearl!"  Jack's cry of despair echoed into the night as the last remains of his beloved ship rose up out of the water and sank to her watery grave._

_            "Jack, this way!"  Jack ran blindly, following Gibbs' order and pulled ahead of him.  "Jack watch-" he ran smack into something solid.  The force pushed him backwards and he crashed to the rocks.  "Oh blast," he muttered under his breath as he locked eyes with Commodore Norrington._

_            "Ah, **Captain** Sparrow.  Back for another miraculous escape I see."  Norrington reached down and yanked him roughly off the floor.  Jack took a quick glance around.  They were surrounded on all sides by…well, whatever Port Royal called their pompous, hopelessly unreliable military force._

_            "And it appears we will have a party of sorts tomorrow morning when you are **all** hung."  Jack's eyes met Anamaria's briefly.  She took a step forward._

_            "Commodore Norrington, you have mainly what you want.  You want Jack, we want our freedom.  What would you say if in exchange for letting us go we set our sails in the opposite direction of Port Royal and never return?"  Jack gasped.  Wasn't this a sort of…mutiny?_

            He had fallen behind.

            A movement caught his eye.  A cloaked figure that had been standing near the back of the crowd was slowly making its way forward towards him.  The crowd was clearly uncomfortable.  The guards made a move as if to go down to the figure when-

"May God have mercy on your soul."

"**_Move!_**"

            "Will Tur-?"

            The rope went taunt.

* * *

A/N: I'm not entirely sure what I plan to do with this story so any plots anyone could suggest would be very helpful.  Thanks to Annab1989 for helping me out with this!


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Behind

            Jack tried desperately to inhale but his feet kept slipping off the sword that had been hurled under his feet.  Tears rose to his eyes from scarcity of air.  _Why should I live?_  The thought startled him and the sudden footing he had almost had slipped.  He met the sword again and managed to wobble onto it.  _Why should I live?  No one needs me.  Even me own crew abandons me.  Why even Scarlet…Bloody idiot, **Will** needs you!_  He glanced around as far as he could.  His hands were bound, his sword had been removed, and there was no way to escape.  _How did you escape last time?_  The words rang.  _How did you escape last time?_  He had waited, for either the rumrunners or the sea turtles (whichever story you believed) he had waited.  _Looks like you have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that._  His feet slid off and he would have choked to death had it not been for a sword cutting through the rope.

            Norrington's sword.

* * *

            He watched as Jack fell.  Even now he wasn't quite sure why he had thrown it, perhaps he never would.  He had given the pirate a day's head start the last time he had disengaged.  But Jack had escaped without his help last time.  So why was he helping him now?  _I'm supposed to be a Commodore, a person in command.  So why am I not doing that?_

* * *

            Will jumped back.  This man knew how to sword fight and he was good at it.  He was forcing Will into a retreat while his companion was battling Jack.  _Isn't this where Jack escaped the last time?  This is either madness or brilliance…_ With a few clever tricks and twists that came with practicing three hours a day he managed to grab Jack (_Captain, Captain Jack_) and throw the both of them backwards into the vast sea.

* * *

            Jack resurfaced swiftly.  _If I ever get me 'ands on that boy I'm gonna'…_  He looked around.  _Where's Will?_  _He should have surfaced by now._  Rapidly Jack dove under the water.  _I hope this kohl is waterproof._  _Where are ye lad?_  Then something caught Jack's eye.  A hand drifted somewhere in the distance ahead.  Jack reached out and caught it in his own.  _Ye're an idiot, I hope you know that Will._  Hastily Jack broke the surface of the water carrying Will.  A swift glance upward proved that no one was looking down on him.  _They've probably gone to go get their boats.  The faster we're out of here the better!  We're gonna' need a boat…ship!_

Gliding along they reached an aquatic chariot that was conveniently abandoned.  It was small but fast or so it appeared to Jack.  _El Gorrion…hm, properly named.  Now how are we going to…ah!_  A series of small steps made their way up to the deck of the _Gorrion_.  _Seems almost a bit **too** convenient don't it?_  Will groaned and Jack realized that his friend needed to lie down.  _Probably hit his head on the rocks…_  Jack climbed quickly up the steps and came face to face with the end of a pistol.

"¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere usted?  ¡Advierto usted que esta cosa es cargada!" ("Who are you?  What do you want?  I'm warning you that this thing is loaded!")  The hooded figure cocked the gun at Jack.

"¡No dispare! Tengo a un hombre inconsciente que necesita ayuda. Necesitamos un barco." ("Do not shoot! I have an unconscious man that needs help. We need a ship.")

"Deme una razón buena no a." ("Give me one good reason not to.")

"Porque yo lo sé Sra. Ara Subio.  ¿No me dispararía usted lo hago adora? Especialmente después que yo lo salvé de esa isla…" ("Because I know you Ara Subio.  You would not shoot me would you love?  Particularly after I saved you from that island…") The gun rattled to the floor and the hood fell back to reveal a young Spanish woman.  Her dark eyes glared at Jack.

"¿Cómo supo usted era yo?" ("How did you know it was me?")

Jack raised an eyebrow.  "Porque sólo usted hablaría español en un barco inglés y llevaría un fusil inglés al hablando español en un barco inglés. ¿Entendimiento?" ("Because only you would speak Spanish on an English ship and carry an English gun while speaking Spanish on an English ship. Savvy?")

"Y sólo usted tiene la bravura suficiente para me dice que en español en un barco inglés. Ellos me dejaron para proteger el barco...but que creo que usted lo puede commander exitosamente." ("And only you would have the guts to tell me that in Spanish on an English ship. They left me to guard the ship...but I believe you can commandeer it successfully.")

Will groaned again and Jack swung onto deck.  "Movamos rápidamente entonces." ("Let's move quickly then.")

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this took forever!  Life has become very busy so I'll try to update when I can.  Thanks again to annab1989 for editing!  Oh, and I know the name of the ship is Spanish but that will be explained in the next chapter (hopefully).  A thank you to all my reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took forever! I made it extra long (compared to some of my other updates) so I hope that will compensate all of you. I also changed the title but I'm going to alter it a bit more. The former title will still head the chapters though.

Falling Behind

Ara watched as Jack carried the man on his shoulder to a cabin. She should have shot him, would have shot him except for one fact…_Particularly after I saved you from that island…_

She maneuvered the ship gracefully out of port and turned the _Gorrion_ towards the ocean and freedom.

Yes, he had saved her, against her will, perhaps, but the pirate had had good intentions. So she owed him. With a sigh her memory went back to the day that she had forbidden her memory to ever recall…

_Captain had sent out the order to have her dragged her up to the deck of the ship. Her hands were bound in front of her and the man she had thought was her best friend, her companion in crime (literally) was now leading her roughly to stand in front of Captain._

_ A finger slithered from Captain's awful hand to slide up her throat to grip her chin and drag her closer. "My dear Ara…" He bent to put his lips to hers but she jerked back and snapped at him with her teeth. "Oh," he crooned. "So touchy aren't we? Well I have a solution for you. I know that you've never really felt at home here so I'm giving you an island for your very own."_

_ The quietness of the man's voice disguised its usual harsh and cold tones. He only spoke to her like that when…She jerked back again in fear, her eyes wide._

_ "You mean to mutiny me! You treacherous snake!" Her voice rang so loudly in the still night air that somebody should have heard it. But nobody came to her rescue; nobody cared._

_ Captain placed a finger, that same slithery finger, on her lips and looked at her in earnest. "Please be quiet or we'll have to use some…unpleasant measures." Captain grinned as Ara shuddered. Captain saw something out of the corner of his eye and the grin reduced to a small, evil smile. "Ah, see," he said as the awful hand moved to reach her shoulder. "There it is now."_

_ Ara strained to see "her" island. It had trees and sand. There wasn't anything else. She turned back to Captain. "Beautiful isn't it. I just know you'll be much happier there." She turned away and refused to look at him._

_ "Ara…" It was a plea for her to look. "Ara. Ara, please." Whatever control the man might have had was suddenly flung to the four winds. He grasped her shoulders and shook them. "Blood, Ara, please! **Look at me**!" She looked at him but showed no emotion on her beautiful face. "Ara, I love you. I've loved you deeply for many years. You've given me a happiness I'd never thought I'd know. It pained me when you were hurt and I thought I would die but now, now I have just one question." Captain sank down on one knee and looked deep into the eyes she had turned to him. "Will you walk the plank for me?"_

_ Ara looked at him lovingly…before giving him a swift kick that landed rather low. "Why Captain," she hissed. "I thought you would never ask!" With that she whirled away and walked over to the plank. She nearly mentally begged him to run after her to ask her to stay because he really **did** love her. But it would never work. She turned to the man beside her (how long had **he** been there?). "My pistol."_

_ The man scrunched up his face looking confused for a moment before grasping it from some hidden pocket on his body. He looked at her for a moment as though trying to decide how best to give it to her when…_

_ "Ye're pistol, **madam**!" A soft gasp left Ara's mouth as she watched the man hurl it into the water. Gathering what strength and dignity she had left she ran forward to the gangplank._

_ Only there was no gangplank, Captain had removed it so she would go hurtling down to the water like a bullet…_

Ara jumped as someone touched her shoulder. Jack grinned so that the gold of his teeth flashed. "Thinking of me, love?" Ara raised an eyebrow and shrugged his hand off. "No, you had not made your _sinking_ entrance just yet." Jack shrugged. "Well we can't _all_ make grand entrances now can we?" Ara smiled and turned the conversation to other things.

"How's the boy?" Jack looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "Let's just say he's better than he was down in the water." Ara gave him a look. "He's not doing too well is he?" "I never said that! Just that, well…" Ara raised her eyebrow again. "Yes, the whelp is half dead all right," he snapped. Ara gave him another look. "Remember what happened the _last_ time you exaggerated…"Jack smirked. "My hair grew back didn't it?" His expression changed to be a bit more solemn. "He needs better medicine than what we have. The gash went deeper then I thought. We need to find someone who can help him."

Ara bit her lip and looked at the expanse of water in front of her. "Where are we going to find that?"

* * *

Commodore Norrington hated making calls to this house. Particularly after Elizabeth had chosen William Turner over him. Whenever he went there the first few moments were always rather tense and painful because he wasn't sure what to say. He still loved Elizabeth but knowing that she would never return the feelings cut him deeper than a sword wound. But because she was happy, he would at least make an attempt to be happy.

But today would bring a deep sorrow on his beloved. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _It is my duty to inform her._

A maid opened the door looking a bit startled to see the Commodore there. "May I see Miss Swan?" The maid nodded. She led him into the room and left him with a "She will be with you in a moment." A curtsy and then she was gone. Norrington watched as she hastily mounted the steps to tell the lovely maiden of her soldier down stairs.

* * *

Elizabeth had never been much of a book reader. But today had been a very dull day. Father was out on some political thing or another that "was not suitable for young ladies". Humph, she had seen and heard more during her time with the pirates than even her father probably knew.

She turned her attention to the door as the maid came in. "Miss Swan, Commodore Norrington is here to see you." Elizabeth glanced swiftly in the mirror before she marched down the steps. She was still not quite sure what to say around him. Around Will she could say almost anything but around James… Ever since she had chosen Will over him she was not sure what to say. The first few moments when he came were always tense and painful because of that choice.

"James, it's so good to see you again!" She noticed his concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

Norrington looked at her. "Miss Swan I'm afraid I have some disturbing news." She watched him take a breath. "I'm afraid your fiancé was kidnapped by Jack Sparrow."

* * *

Norrington watched as her expression of concern went to unbelief and then to shock. He quickly grabbed a chair and she sank down into it. _Would she react this way for me?_ "What…how…" Norrington remained standing and began at the beginning.

"We had captured Jack Sparrow and he was about to be hung when your fiancé came and saved him. They then began to fight us and Will took Jack over the edge…" _She appears not to be listening!_ "We went to get our ships but when we reached where they had fallen they were already gone. I'm sorry." Elizabeth appeared to gain some comprehension and nodded. "It was not your fault. Of course," she looked up. "You are going after him?"

Norrington hesitated for a moment. "Of course, Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth fingered the necklace Will had given her. It was a gold link chain and at the end was a diamond in a small heart shape. _"No matter what happens, I'll always love you…forever…"_ Elizabeth allowed herself to sob into her bed sheets.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she knew she needed to do something before the whole place was afloat.

She washed her face and then marched determinedly down the stairs. "Miss Swan, where are you going?" "Outside for a walk," Elizabeth answered the fussy little maid. "But Miss it's almost dark out-"

As the door clicked shut Elizabeth imagined she could hear the maid's voice trailing to the end of her sentence.

* * *

She had been wandering around for a while. It didn't make her feel much better especially after passing the blacksmith's shop but it was something to do. The maid had been right, it was getting dark out but right now she didn't really want to go home. _I'm the Governor's daughter so why can't I do what I want?_

She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not notice the beggar sitting in the middle of the alleyway. "Hey now, watch where you're going!" Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and gathered her dignity. "I'm sorry, sir that I-" "Sir? _Sir_? Do I look like a man to you girl?" With that the beggar's hood slid back and the young woman stood up. The "beggar" was short, with shoulder length hair, and a commanding look that would have stopped anyone, man or no, in their tracks.

Elizabeth blushed. "No, you don't. I'm sorry I ran into you _and_ for calling you a man." The girl looked at Elizabeth as she dusted herself off. "Why'd you run into me anyway? Deep thoughts, obviously." Elizabeth saddened. "My fiancé was just kidnapped by a pirate." The girl stopped and straightened up, looking at her. "Kidnapped by a _pirate_?" Elizabeth nodded. "What pirate?" Elizabeth refrained from a smile. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

The woman frowned for a moment. "Jack Sparrow you say? I think I know someone who can help you." Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, but the Royal Navy is already working on finding him." The woman waved a hand, drifting. "Yes, that may be so, but they take forever. This person can find him _quickly_." Elizabeth looked at her suspiciously. "What is your name?" The young woman coughed before stating "Tory. And you are Elizabeth Swan, the Governor's daughter aren't you?" Elizabeth nodded. "At least talk to him," Tory cajoled. "He'll help you, I promise."

Elizabeth hesitated. "Very well. Lead me to him."

* * *

Tory grinned as Elizabeth accepted. "Just follow me, milady, just follow me." _Yes, follow me little princess. We won't hurt you…much._


End file.
